creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Raidra
User_talk:Raidra/Archive_1 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_2 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_3 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_4 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_5 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_6 User_talk:Raidra/Archive_7 Always Remember... Jay Ten (talk) 01:13, August 24, 2016 (UTC) ooooooh Those desserts sounds delicious! I'm glad to hear that she's doing better! :D Luigifan100 15:17, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Ye Olde Video Phones" Message So I see that your talk page has been cleaned up again. Congratulations! You now have over seven pages worth of archived messages! Now we're tied for how many pages of archived messages we have! Is that a coincidence or what? So I found an image of that anime phone you were talking about and added it to my website. Here's the screenshot of the site: For the middle image, should I use the website logo or should I use an image of a female Pokemon trainer that closely resembles what I look like? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:14, August 24, 2016 (UTC) Garbage Warriors I'd love a job that had me carry around a non-hostile monster (hostile, not so much). They totally didn't try with Gugu! Oh, I know what the confusion was all about! The driver thought that Trash Trucks turned into Trash Barges when driven into bodies of water. I had an idea for you to use while writing, but forgot D: [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 23:33, August 24, 2016 (UTC) :Then he'd have been up *bleep* creek with a paddle. I mean, it may have been nice before, but that lake would have been ruined with all that garbage :O I approve of couch boat and would attempt to recreate it were I rich. Bottle boat looks very doable though! :I won't. I can't even remember what the idea pertained to now (thinking superhero or villain). I don't know, but I remember thinking that it was genius and that "Raidra will love this", but then I made the mistake of falling asleep. That's what happens when my brain randomly cycles through stuff while I am trying to sleep, guh. I should have wrote it down >.< Maybe one day I will accidentally rediscover my idea. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 01:34, August 25, 2016 (UTC) ::Immature is fun though. I thought it was going to end with them coming back with a junky pick-up XD ::Why brains, why? Give us good ideas during the day, not while we're trying to sleep. Ironically, I am up right now because my brain wouldn't shut up while I was trying to sleep, so I called it quits. That would be morbid, but poetic. I say go for it! ::Things are hard for me mentally right now. I've been applying for jobs and feel like I'm getting nowhere because none of them have gotten back to me. I'm going to call and check on a specific one the day after tomorrow (not going to be in town tomorrow). Honestly, I've been thinking of saying "screw it", buying an RV and just going town to town until I find work somewhere (monthly rates at a campground with an RV are way cheaper than rent and I'm looking for "cheat codes" for life at this point). He's still off work, I'm going with him to the diabetic doctor tomorrow (which is why I won't be in town tomorrow and able to call to check on my job application when the business is open). [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:10, August 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Okay :D No, do tell! We were there for a very long time, but I did get IHOP and it was phenomenal from the taste right down to the service (the waitress was very friendly, one of the best I've ever had, if not so). :::Huh, I figured Gene Wilder would have been dead for quite some time. It's such a shame, he was great in all his roles. He had such a personality and he always brought it with him to his films, it shows. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 07:35, August 30, 2016 (UTC) ::That's how everywhere has been reporting him anyway. He's definitely one of a kind and the best sort of person. I just thought he may have been gone this entire time because I always figured him and the movies he was in to be older. ::That poor family. Did the Velociraptor family ever move next door and get invited to dinner or did they also come into the house and chase the family? A make-up table/grill?! Not sure how that would work, but I approve! Maybe the dinosaurs and people finally made up or perhaps the dinosaurs finally caught the people :O Drawing the insides is a neat idea! [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 13:25, September 1, 2016 (UTC) :I can't remember if those sort of catalogs were a thing when I was a kid (they probably were). Can you believe that I've only been to a Hobby Lobby once in my entire life? I took my friend when she wanted to go back in college (she didn't have a car). :Sutton sounds like a neat and stylish individual. I really respect him and his cunning XD :I'm glad that your mom is doing better! :D I don't have any changes to report on my end. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 00:51, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "This Title is a Thing!" Message I believe that they're called Pokémon Contest Spectaculars, though that may only be in the games rather than the anime. Forgive me, I haven't seen the anime since Diamond and Pearl was new. Speaking of Pokemon, I think I'll use a female Pokemon trainer for the middle image on my Pokemon fanfiction website. Now all I need to do is find a good Pokemon Trainer Creator flash game. I created a female Pokemon trainer using one of those Pokemon Trainer Creator flash games but for whatever reason, the wiki won't allow me to add the image to this message. UGH!! I'm trying to figure out a team for Emily to have as she progresses through the series. This is what I have written down in Emily's character sheet: Eddy (male) (*Mareep -> Flaffy -> Ampharos) (Pink when Mareep and Flaffy then purple when it is an Ampharos) 2. Gnasher (female) (Houndour -> Houndoom) 3. Alice (female) (Phanpy -> Donphan) 4. Aero (female) (Pidgey -> Pidgeotto -> Pidgeot) 5. Erika (female) (Oddish -> Gloom -> Vileplume) 6. Benny (male) (Wooper -> Quagsire) *Evolution chain reflects the evolution of the pokemon over the course of Emily's journey I may change a few of the party members on Emily's team. For example, I may switch out the oddish for another grass type Pokemon such as Bellsprout or Exeggcute but I'll let the idea roll around a bit more before I make my decision. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:55, August 26, 2016 (UTC) Thanks Ouch, can't believe I didn't notice that I erased that sentence when removing the M4R template. Thanks for catching that. And in case you forgot - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tj7TV7QAmi0 Jay Ten (talk) 00:04, August 27, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "I Choose You! Mareep!" Message Mareep and Houndour are some of my favorite Johto Pokemon. I have a lot of other favorite Johto Pokemon such as Wooper. My first Pokemon game was Pokemon Crystal so Johto is a lot more nostalgic to me than Kanto though I did play the Kanto games when I was a kid. As for Pokemon contests, I'm kind of indifferent to them. I don't love them but I don't hate them either. Personally, I see it as an alternative for people in the Pokemon universe who aren't interested in collecting gym badges. Though, I can see why some people may dislike contests. I've been taking quite a few of those "Is Your Character a Mary Sue" quizzes because that's the closest I got to a "Is Your Character Too Perfect?" Quiz. Most of these quizzes don't really have questions that even remotely relate to Pokemon. Though there were a couple of questions like "Does Your Character Have an Animal Companion?" That could relate to Pokemon, these types of questions were very few and far between. Since the main character of the Johto Quest series (Emily) is around the age of five or six, a lot of questions didn't really apply to Emily such as questions about romance. Like what five year old is going to be interested in romance? The correct answer? A grand total of 0.0000001% of them a.k.a none of them. I'm currently looking for a quiz that measures how three dimensional your characters are but I haven't found one like that isn't a Mary Sue test. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 09:03, August 28, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate Yes! I've had it before, it's really delicious! How was your day today?? :D Luigifan100 01:58, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Chocolate fondue You're welcome, my day was excellent!! Thanks for asking! Luigifan100 03:16, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Re: No holiday at all Heroes Day here in my country has long since passed, so no holiday for me (your prayers are very much appreciated). But yeah, after quite a long time of sullen silence and slight depression, it feels hella good finally talking to someone here. I still can't assure everyone I'll be back soon, but what I can tell you guys is "I'm okay." Pray for me, Raidra. RuckusQuantum 16:21, August 29, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "RIP Willy Wonka" Message Oh my god! His death is like the talk of the town where I am! Though there is a lot of stuff that he was awesome in like Willy Wonka, The Producers, Young Frankenstein, and countless others. This year, we've lost so many great people like David Bowie and now Gene Wilder joins him up in space to form that rock group they've been wanting to start up. In other news, the first Pokemon: Johto Quest episode is 95% complete! This is what I have written yesterday: (Sometime later, Emily slowly opened her eyes as she quietly groaned. As her eyes were opening, she noticed there was a Mareep standing right in front of her. Its wool was a light purple colour and it looked as though it was lightly covered in glitter. When she noticed the Mareep, Emily yelped and swiftly rose to her feet and held her hands up again her face as her whole body began to stiffen. She stood there for a few moments as the Mareep tilted its head and let out a soft, high pitched bleat. Emily then covered her eyes with one of her hands and cautiously moved her index finger on her other hand closer to Mareep until it touched the area between its eyes. Emily quickly moved her hand away and when Emily separated her fingers several moments later, she noticed that the Mareep stood still and continued to stare at her. She poked Mareep's forehead a couple more times and much to her surprise, the Mareep still didn't move. Emily breathed a sigh of relief and began to relax. "Um... Hello." She stuttered as she shuffled closer to the Mareep. It bleated happily and rubbed up against her. Emily then let out a small chuckle and hugged the Mareep. When she hugged it however, she felt a mild jolt of electricity stinging her and jumped back. The Mareep then begun to laugh and Emily giggled sheepishly along with it. A few minutes had passed and the two had started to quiet down. "You know what, bud?" said Emily, "I've never seen anything like you before but you're alright!" The Mareep's face lit up and it immediately stood up on its hind legs. It then clapped its blue hooves together and bleated loudly. "Oh!" Emily shouted, "I almost forgot. I'm going to the Nidoran region to find my dad and you now what? I think you'd be a great companion. So... what do you say, buddy?" The Mareep bleated even louder as it ran around in small circles. Emily laughed and opened up her backpack. She rummaged through it for a few moments until she pulled out a Pokeball. Emily pushed the button in the middle and the Pokeball grew to the size of a baseball. "Hey bud!" Emily called out, "If you're going to travel with me, you might as do it in style, right?" The Mareep had stopped in its tracks and laid eyes on the Pokeball. However, all colour had drained from its face and began to shake. It stood motionless and bleated quietly as it stared at the ball. Emily walked over to the Mareep and began to gently stroke its wool. "Oh I see." Emily whispered, "You'd rather walk alongside me than be in a ball, right? Well don't worry buddy! I'll make sure that nobody puts you in a Pokeball!" Emily pushed the button on the ball again and it had shrunk to the size of a golf ball. She tossed the ball back in the bag and promptly zipped it up. Emily strolled over to the bag and picked it up. "Alright buddy! I think it's time we get this show on the road! Onwards to the Lake of Rage!" Emily happily shouted. She and the Mareep dashed up the grassy path as fast as they could. "Wait a minute, Emily!" I chuckled loudly. "Arceus? Is that you?" Emily cried out. "No!" I laughed, "I'm just the underpaid narrator. By the way, aren't you forgetting something?" Emily scratched her head and stared at the ground for a brief moment. "No. I think we've got everything covered." Emily replied. "Aren't you going to name that Mareep?" I asked calmly. She gasped for a brief moment as if a lightbulb just went off in her head. "Oh is that what its called? Wow! Thanks narrator!" Emily replied enthusiastically. "Well now that I think of it, I guess I'll name it... Eddy." "Um... okay. Seems kind of weird for a Pokemon like Maree--" Emily let out a soft, "huh?" as she stood completely still. "I mean uh... Wow! That's a great name there, Emily!" I said excitedly. The Mareep bleated happily as she petted its wool. "Well buddy, what you think of the name...Eddy?" The Mareep smiled and bleated contently. "Alright! From now on, it's just you and me, Eddy! Now let's head on over to the Lake of Rage!" Emily shouted. The pair immediately bolted down the grassy path as they both grinned ear to ear.) I want the episode to end similar to how a Pokemon episode would end with the narrator saying something like: "This is just the beginning of the amazing adventures of Ash and Pikachu. Their journey is destined to be packed with non-stop action, millions of laughs, heart pounding perils and endless excitement. Together, they'll encounter fantastic friends, evil enemies, and meet creatures beyond your wildest imagination. And as their story unfolds, we'll unlock the magic and mystery of a most wondrous place, the incredible world of Pokémon." But I keep ending up with something like (And so..., And with that said..., etc) Now correct me if I'm wrong but I don't think it's proper grammar to start a sentence with the word "and", right? Today on Pokemon Go, I evolved my Metapod into a Butterfree, Caught a Growlithe, and a Pinser hatched from an egg. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 19:46, August 30, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Pokemon Go Recharge your Phone" Message Speaking of Pokemon Go, today one of my eggs hatched and I got a Scyther! It was from a 10KM egg and 10KM eggs usually have great Pokemon in them. I also caught myself a Voltorb and Tentacruel today! So I hatched a 2KM egg on Tuesday hoping to get a Pikachu but instead I just got a Caterpie! (Goes to the corner, curls up into a ball, and cries) Why won't you let me catch you in the wild, Pikachu!? Why?! I've also been trying to catch a Clefairy but every time I do so, it either runs away or it goes off of the Poke-Radar! Ech! To quote Charles Heston from the cinematic epic Alaska: "I want that BEAR!" or in this case: "I want that CLEFAIRY!" So I came up with two possible ending speeches for the narrator. Let me know which one you like the best. Speech 1: (From that day on, the pair had sparked a powerful friendship with one another. What will our heroes encounter on their way to the Lake of Rage? Find out next time on Pokemon: Johto Quest!) Speech 2: (This is just the start of Emily and Eddy's epic journey, sure to be filled with all sorts of peril and hilarity! But what awaits our heroes at the Lake of Rage? Find out next time on Pokemon: Johto Quest!) I almost forgot to finish the Haunting Hour review! And it's almost Friday! I'll get working on it as soon as I can! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:49, September 1, 2016 (UTC) Re:Peter Griffin Up My Nose Dear lord, that was good. I've never seen that episode. I've only seen through season thirteen, so I definitely need to get caught up on the new ones. And that's awesome about your mother. I'm really glad everything has went as smoothly as it has. Here's my selection - https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qEbDEgvkXCs Why do I get the feeling that "Rog" is probably a frequent user on this wiki? Jay Ten (talk) 00:49, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "The Good Clefairy" Message Honestly, most of the time when I play Pokemon Go, the weather is usually sunny so I have no idea if weather would affect what species of Pokemon will appear. I think spawning has to do with location. For example, water Pokémon are most commonly found around water, rock Pokemon can be found in rock quarries and the like, fire Pokemon might be found at gas stations, and so on and do forth. Lure modules, when installed into Pokestops, may also lure certain Pokemon to them. I heard about your mom and the podiatrist and I'm glad everything checks out okay! As for me, I've spent the day reorganizing my bureau and it was a bit of a huge task as I had a lot of crap on there that I didn't really need or felt like there was a better spot for it. So after all that work, it looks pretty damn good and I even took a picture of it on my phone if you're interested in seeing it. So I posted a blog page on this wiki about the new Haunting Hour review and the progress made in Pokemon: Johto Quest. No responses yet though but I'll keep waiting. And waiting. And waiting. And wa--Ooh! A wild Jigglypuff! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 20:02, September 3, 2016 (UTC) Bronze it is! Bronze is still a medal, right? Glad we at least got a few votes, that means some folks out there liked the stories. Very happy to hear your mom's health is doing well. Things down here are good. Louisiana had a lot of flooding lately, but for once New Orleans was spared. We has to send a few mail carriers up to the flooded areas to help their offices out, which meant more work for us, but other than that, things have been great. Take care, K. Banning Kellum (talk) 00:55, September 4, 2016 (UTC) YAY! I'm glad to hear your mom is doing better! I love chocolate milk, I don't think I've ever drank so much that I got myself sick though. How much did you drink? O_ O. Luigifan100 19:55, September 5, 2016 (UTC) Re: I'll check with the other admins, I am slightly worried about having someone's creations on another story (especially popular/public domain ones) as that could possibly lead to multiple artists posting their renditions of scenes and impacting the format/flow of the story. I'll have to get back to you on it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:10, September 6, 2016 (UTC) :No problem, I believe in the past that adding artwork and narrations were widely accepted (or at least allowed), but it can result in accusations of favoritism ("Why does her fan art get posted to JtK and not mine?") and conflict between users. I messaged the other admins and hopefully we'll sort it out soon enough. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:17, September 6, 2016 (UTC) ::Yup, have a good one. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:22, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Jello Pudding Poppers! Now Promoted by Jigglypuff!" Wow! Those jigglers seem incredibly easy to make! Just have some Jello, use a cookie cutter, then you're done! I think Jello used to sell pudding poppers that were promoted by that guy from Fat Albert but I'm not sure if they sell them anymore or if they went the way of Ecto Cooler. Pudding poppers, from what I've gathered, are basically frozen pudding on a stick. I want to say the name of the promoter but if do that, I might accidentally summon Cuthulu. Well a lot of gas stations around where I live tend to sell fire wood so I'm guessing that could be one of the reasons fire type Pokemon are thought to spawn there though a barbecue restaurant isn't a bad idea for a spawning point. By the way, here's what I have for the first episode of Pokemon: Johto Quest. The thing: http://pastebin.com/N9bcJrSS [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:54, September 6, 2016 (UTC) Milk, The Chocolating Speaking of the tasty chocolate flavored milk, I had some today, it was amazing and suppppper creamy! :o) Luigifan100 02:54, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Vroom's Dimmest Hour You ever have one of them moments where you wanted to slam your head into your desk really hard? Cause I'm having one of those right now. It's partly funny and mostly ugh. So I called a place to check in on a Job Application and got transferred a bunch of times, well, I mostly had everything figured out in terms of what I was going to say until they linked me to the company president's (it's a small company) voicemail. I was prepared to talk to a human and not a voicemail, so I said, "This is Vroom Vroom and I'm calling to check in on my application, uh......." I hung up out of embarrassment after that T_T My main issue was I was trying to decide how to give my number, because interactions are hard for me >.> So that's a job that I'm probably not getting, tho I'm sure the President's day might be made because that's sort of funny. I realize this is left field, but I needed to ventilate a bit. Thank you for the Labor Day wishes, I hope you had a good one too. Dollhouses are neat, especially in that you can rearrange all the furniture and have a fridge in the bathroom because why not (just don't put any toasters next to the tub). We don't have a Hobby Lobby near me :( Okay, I'm going to have to read that book on Sutton at some point. [[User:Doom Vroom|'Buckle up!']] [[User talk:Doom Vroom| I'm going to be popular]] 19:45, September 7, 2016 (UTC) Is It Bad That I Thought of You When I Saw This? Jay Ten (talk) 23:46, September 7, 2016 (UTC) :But the question is, if you wore the sasquatch ones, would you be able to meet the requirements of matching that piece of evidence? It's something to consider. :Jay Ten (talk) 00:26, September 8, 2016 (UTC) ::Lmao. I wanna see that as a newspaper headline so freaking bad. ::Jay Ten (talk) 00:52, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Good Episode!" Message I'm glad you liked the episode overall. So I think I'm going to go with my first speech option for the end of the episode. If there are grammar errors in the episode, please specify what they are so I can understand and correct them. Last night, something happened to me that scared me shitless. So last night, I was trying to sleep so I could be rested for my first day of being in this job training program. However, I was feeling nauseous and I kept spitting into my bedroom trashcan, the toilet, and even the kitchen sink since I thought it would help my nausea. But eventually, I started to feel dizzy and it seemed like I was out of breath as I kept panting slowly and quietly. I also felt very tired and I thought I was going to throw up and there were a few times during the night where I almost vomited. I didn't really want to vomit because I'm afraid I won't be able to breath and if I vomit for too long, I might pass out or worse. I did have a lot to eat that day which would explain the nausea but I don't understand what caused the other symptoms. I'm just glad I'm okay now and last night I had pretzels (which have been in the cupboard for awhile) and a type of pasta noodle I never had (the noodles came from a box and were cooked at home) so just as a precaution, I'm going to avoid eating those foods for now. Have you ever heard of something like this happening to someone? [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 02:01, September 8, 2016 (UTC) Greetings from Transylvania! Hey Raidra, I just wanted to bring your attention to this if you weren't aware already. This nice lady on YouTube, Creeparoni, recently narrated a story of mine, and looking through her uploads I noticed she did one of yours ("Masks for Sale")! Enjoy. [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 16:23, September 8, 2016 (UTC) :1. Well, thanks very much for your comment and thoughts on my story! I'm really glad you liked it and I hope it didn't come across as too cloying. But really, thanks for that. :2. Ha, that's really alright, I'm pretty popular on the Tim Curry forums as it is. All I do is click the "Video" button on the "Add features and media" box located to the right on the editing page, and then enter the YouTube URL I want in the "URL" box that pops up. The video is then uploaded to the wiki and you can place the text that appears wherever you want the video to show up on the pasta. You can also change the video's screen location by either having "left", "center", or "right" in the code, and you can edit the size of the video by changing the "(number here) px" section. To get an idea of what I'm talking about if you're unsure, take a look at this and familiarize yourself with the video code right at the top of the page. I hope that helps and makes sense. Please let me know if it doesn't. :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 05:51, September 9, 2016 (UTC) ::My pleasure, and thank you, I will treasure that succulent, spicy dish to my dying day! ::[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 17:22, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Man, if they could bottle Tim's *ahem* essence in real life in a pill, you can bet I would be their #1 customer. I don't care if I become a shriveled-up, fat-free skeleton, I want the Yellow Curry Chakra power, dammit! [[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 00:54, September 12, 2016 (UTC) :True, I barely can most days... :[[User:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'"'Girls will run around in your head,']] [[User talk:Dr. Frank N. Furter|'till you wished you liked boys instead!"]] 02:48, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "Literature Sins" Message Holy crap! That's a lot of errors! Well as soon as I get the chance, I'm going to go ahead and correct those errors as best as I can, though it may take me some time. So I finished up yet another Haunting Hour review early. I'm thinking of uploading it tomorrow but I'm also thinking about uploading it next Friday as per the usual upload schedule. I don't know... what do you think I should do? Perhaps I could do a best two out of three in coin flipping... Hmm. For the past couple of days, I haven't experienced anything like what I felt Tuesday night and I think avoiding the strange pasta and pretzels was a good call. Hopefully, I should feel okay tonight! [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 04:13, September 9, 2016 (UTC) Ugly Children Unite! Lmao. That's the best title I think I've ever heard. I only wish I'd thought of it first. I wonder how many completely dense parents actually bought it for their kids thinking it was somehow going to be uplifting. "Poor Johnny's really been feeling self-conscious about his looks lately. Maybe this will help." I say we start lobbying Hollywood to make Batman fight The Ugly Horde in the next film. Maybe I'll become a star! ; ) Jay Ten (talk) 00:58, September 12, 2016 (UTC) Reply to "I Know The Book!" Message Today I started correcting some of the grammar errors and holy crap there's a lot of them! I've gotten a few errors corrected on the Poke-Red list. I might do some more correcting tomorrow but for now, I've started work on chapter 14 of the Haunting Hour pasta. This is what I have so far: (Chapter 14: As I was watching the episode, I noticed that the glow of the television was even brighter than before. I paused the episode and got up from the daybed. When I walked over to the window and opened the blinds, I noticed that the sky was dark blue one one side while the sky was orange on the other side as the sun was still setting.) I'm not sure if I had food poisoning that night but I did feel really sick. That'll teach me to eat old pretzels and new types of pasta! xD I gotta look for a (physical/digital) copy of that Tarzan book. I know there was a series made in the sixties called George of The Jungle, which is basically a parody of Tarzan. It also got a film adaptation made by Disney. The movie is surprisingly good and I recommend watching it. [[User:TheAzumangaDaiohFan|'Heeere's Hailey!']] [[User talk:TheAzumangaDaiohFan| Wanna Talk?]] 01:15, September 12, 2016 (UTC)